Pet Chuzzles
Pet Chuzzles How to obtain them You can obtain pet Chuzzles by completing puzzles. After you've completed the Chuzzle on the puzzle you will see that it stands out and seems like it's above the puzzle, click it to get a Chuzzle. Once you get a pet Chuzzle you can't get rid of it, so if you aren't sure if you want that Chuzzle then don't click on it's completed. However there is a glitch if you have a ready Chuzzle, it will be obtained even though you didn't do anything, doesn't matter if you are on another page it can still give you the Chuzzle even if you don't want it. In fact the glitch is most likely to occur if you're on another page. If you don't want the Chuzzle the safest way is to not put in the final puzzle that completes that Chuzzle, there is no glitch that connects puzzles for you. Moods and food You can check your Chuzzles' status by tapping on it. When you tap on it a box with it's name pops up, it displays it's hunger and mood. There are 7 states of hunger: Stuffed - Chuzzles are stuffed right after you get them and can sometimes just be randomly stuffed. Full - Chuzzles are full most of the time Satisfied Hungry - you should probably refill your food bowl(s) Peckish - VERY hungry Ravenous - Chuzzle is *this is close to starvation Starving - Feed your Chuzzle! There are 6 types of mood: Ecstatic - Chuzzle is very happy and might leave a gift for you. Happy - Chuzzles are usually happy if there are a lot of toys. Content - Chuzzles are content when you get them and if there aren't much toys they are usually content. Bored - Buy some new toys. Annoyed - Chuzzles can be annoyed if they have nothing to do or were Furious recently. Furious - Chuzzles can be furious if they fought for a toy or food with other Chuzzles, if Stinky Chuzzle pushed it, Stinky is usually furious for no reason and if you took away their toy(moved it while Chuzzle was playing). There are 8 messages that can be displayed in the mood section: ...A little bored ...Need new toys! ...Fighting over food ...name + number mood ...I wasn't done playing! - if you took away the toy ...Get off my poof! - (there are more bu I don't know them) ...Stinky Chuzzle shoved me! ...You're unfair! - if put in jail Food What if you don't feed your Chuzzles? If you don't feed your pet Chuzzles for too long then they'll hop around the screen crying. Once you refi the food bowl(s) they will run towards it and shove each other to get the food. If you want to avoid the war for food then you can try: To leave and re-enter, the Chuzzles will eat off screen and not fight. Drag the starving Chuzzles away from the food bowl(s) before re-filling, then bring them up to the food on- by-one (the Chuzzles won't notice the food if they are on another floor). By 'far' it means on another floor and if the food is near a tube then the Chuzzles have to be away from it. Why did the food finish so fast? While most of the Chuzzles don't eat too much, the Celestial and Stinky Chuzzles eat a whole lot and take for ever (not literally) to finish eating if they got to the point of starvation. Those two Chuzzles become hungry just as fast as other Chuzzles if not even faster. So if you don't have much food bowls and I mean the bigger ones not the cheapest tiny ones, then you might consider buying more before getting either of those two Chuzzles. Gifts If a Chuzzle is as happy as it could possibly be it will leave you a gift which may contain a bonus or some coins, each coin that you pick up from a gift is worth 5 coins. Don't expect for the Chuzzle to leave a gift immediately, it has to be ecstatic and even after it is you will have to wait some more before it leaves a gift. Expressions and behaviour The pet Chuzzles have different face expressions and behavior: When in one of the hidey toys the Chuzzle can have fully open eyes, half open (semi-circles) or just two lines for it's eyes. When furious they'll have an angry expression. When starving they'll be crying The Squeaker chuzzle always squeaks while vibrating, even when eating so don't worry, it's not a glitch. The Stinky chuzzle bullies any chuzzle that isn't playing with a toy by pushing them. Its also never happy, the best you can do is make it content, but it still bullies others. The Chuzzle trio spend most of the time together and one of them (different for each player) is bored and annoyed most of the time.